Dream
by Ms.T Mick
Summary: This is my first fic. So be nice.This is a serena/vegeta fic.This how serena meets her love in her dreams.I don't own dbz or sailor moon.Part 6 is up. Part 7 will be here soon
1. Dream/What's wrong

Serena was setting in her window watching the rain hit the window pan.  
[Why I'm I have these dreams and who is that guy. I just want to know who he is. I love Darien but not like this. I know that my friends won't understand?]  
***Flashback***  
Serena was in a beautiful forest. Surrounded by beautiful flower and birds sing lullaby. When she got a chill down her spin. She look up and saw it was snowing. She started to dances. As she dances she came across this part of the forest where the sun barely shined.  
"Why did you stop dance?" (An: Can you guest who it is) A voice from behind her.  
She turned around to be face to face with the person but there was no one.  
"Who are you and where are" before she could finish she was face to face with a guy that had cold black eyes (AN: You should know who it is by now).  
"It's Vegeta and I'm right here." Before she could say any thing he kissed her.  
***End flashback***  
Serena is something wrong? Ask a curiosity cat.  
"Uh..."  
"Is there something wrong, asks Luna?"  
"No there none thing wrong. I was just thinking about something. That all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Luna she said with a laugh."  
"Luna could I ask you something."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you love Artemis?"  
"Of course I love Artemis. Why do you ask?"  
"I just want to know."  
"She leaves the room heading for the bathroom. She starts running water. Trying to think whom that guy could be."  
"I know him some how."  
"Who do you know?"  
"Oh, Luna. It's none thing."  
"Serena is there something wrong with you and Darien?"  
"Her head pop up. Uh... no Luna."  
"I'm getting this weird feeling that you don't want to married him."  
"Where would get idea like that."  
"Well from you. You act weird around Darien like you don't want to married and you been have dreams about another guy."  
"Okay, so you figured it out. I don't love him any more and I don't know who's the guy in my dream. All I know is he's name."  
"What is it?"  
"Vegeta."  



	2. What is going on

Thank you for the emails. You guys said that it was a little hard to read. So try my best. There will be sins in the story to tell who is talking or if they're talking to their selves.  
  
[] When talking to their selves  
" " When talking to people.  
() Author's note  
  
  
  
***DBZ dimension***  
  
Vegeta's head shout up from the pillow. His whole body was cover in sweat. He gets up and heads toward the bathroom.  
[Who the hell is she? Why can't you leave me the hell alone? I can't train be cause of you. What the hell are you doing to me? Why do I feel so close to you?]  
"Dement!"   
"Hey, what are you doing up?" a soft voice came from behind.  
"What do you want woman?"(AN: all here it goes)  
"I was being nice to your stupid ass but nooo you can't see that and look I'm not your woman. So stop calling me that!"  
"Look woman if you don't go down stairs..."   
"Whatever Vegeta whatever."  
"Get your ass back here. Woman, I'm not done talking to you!"  
  
  
***SM dimension***  
  
"Hey, Luna." The girls said as they came to Serena apartment.  
"Hi, girls"  
"Have you seen Serena?" ask Ray.  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
"She didn't come to school." Told a worried Michelle.  
"This guy is getting to her."  
"What guy?" the girls shouted.  
"None thing."  
"Luna" a worried looks on Amara face.  
"Well she been having these dreams about this guy and she doesn't love Darien."  
"Yeah, I've been getting these weird feels that she didn't love him. Well ever time I mention him she seem so far away." said Lita.  
  



	3. How Many Times/True Love

Thanks for the email. I told you gust that I was new a this but I'm trying. Look I kind getting writers block. So need help writing this story. I f any one want to email me or not email me. The girl that Darien is fooling around with is Jess short for Jessica. Oh yeah Ii don't own the song.  
  
These sins {**}are meant for the song  
  
Song: How Many Times (will you let him break your heart)  
CD: Love Always  
By: Kci & JoJo  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
{*How many times you're gonna let him use you  
You'd think that you would know by now  
How could you let him treat you so bad  
How many time will you let him break your heart*}  
  
Serena as walking thought the park when she saw Darien kissing another girl. She walked over and stood right in front of them.  
  
{*I heard he lied to you  
I heard your love he abused  
Don't say it isn't so  
I see it in your eyes*}  
  
"Um... Darien"  
"Uh, Serena what are you doing here."  
"Just walking around. I was kind. Well hoping to run in to you but I see I was interrupting some. I guest I leave you along."  
"Serena please don't go."  
  
{*It's something you can't hide  
How many times you're gonna let him use you  
You'd think that you would know by now  
How could you let him treat you so bad*}  
  
"Oh yeah, I know what I want to tell you. You know how we are suppose to get married this summer and become King and Queen."  
"Yeah, Why."   
"Well, it's not going to happen!"  
"Got to run."  
"Serena don't you dare leave! Serena!"  
  
{*How many times will you, let him break your heart  
He gives you lonely nights  
And he can hear you cry  
And love you he denies*}  
  
"Darien you told me that you broke up with Serena" a very anger young lady.  
"Look would you shut up bitch the only reason that I went out with you is because you're good in bed!"   
[I have to get her back no matter what.]  
  
{*He's never gonna change  
He just can't accept the blame  
How many times you're gonna let him use you  
You'd think that you would know by now*}  
  
"Fuck you Darien! I thought that you were different but I see your know better than the others!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
"Darien you know you're a sorry mother fuck!"  
  
{*How could you let him treat you so bad  
How many times will, let him break you heart  
Girl dry you eyes  
Get up off your face*}  
  
"Bye hoe see ya tomorrow! What the hall all you looking at!"  
  
{*Don't be ashamed. Find someone else new  
Someone who'll appreciate you  
Always love you  
How many times will he break your heart  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do  
Do love me too*}  
  
Serena was run has fast as her legs could career her. She stops when she came to Ray's temple but she stared to have second thoughts about telling them. [I have to tell them before any one else does. How am I supposed to tell them. Well here it's goes.]  
"Hey, you guy."  
"Hey, Serena." The girls shouted.  
"Look before any one said anything I need to tell you guys some thing."  
"Go head Serena," said Ray.  
"IwaswalkingthoughttheparkwhenIwasDarienkissinganothergirlsoIbrokeupwithhimandIalsobeenhavingthesedreamsaboutaguythat I don't even know."  
"What did you say Serena," ask a very confused bunch of girls.  
"I said that I broke up With Darien and that I been having dreams about a guy that I don't even know."  
"We all really knew that," a friendly Amara.  
"Serena you know the guy from you're his real."  
Ever one turned around to see Sailor Pluto.  
"Serena you were right to break up with Darien because he's not your true love. The guy from your is your true love before I tell you any more. I have to get you to him."  
A portal open up behind them.  



	4. We meet at Last/The True Comes Alive

I'm sorry it took so long to but this chapter up but I have some good news a friend of mine wrote this chapter her name is SerenityMoon so be nice and I want to thank her to.  
  
  
So on with the story  
  
  
"Are you sure, Puu-chan," Usagi asked Pluto? "Hai, Hime," Pluto replied eyeing Usagi, "demo, you might want to take a few of your Senshi with you." Usagi tilted her head to the side than said, " All right." Usagi looked at her Senshi than picked who she wanted. "How about Haruka-chan and Hotaru-chan?" asked Usagi? Hotaru nodded her head enthusiastically, while Haruka replied "Sure Koneko-chan." "Be careful, Usa-chan!" called Minako. Usagi turned around and hugged her cousin, than Rei, Ami, Michiriu, and Makoto. " Ja Ne!" called Usaig looking back once more before entering the portal, her chosen Senshi trailing behind. "Onegai, be careful, Usa-chan," Rei stated softly.  
  
*** DBZ Dimension ***  
  
Vegeta stalked down the halls of C.C. cursing himself because of his weakness. He was headed towards the Gravity Room to try to train. Every time he tried to hit one of the druids he was the face of his beautiful Megami. He dreamt of his Megami every night, when he breathed he thought of her, everything he did caused him to think of her. She was his lover and tormentor all in one.  
  
" Kuso," he muttered. Much to his distaste he had nearly walked pasted the gravity room, because he was thinking of his Megami again. When did she become his? He pondered, throwing open the door to the room with such force it left a dent in the wall. Then he shut the door likewise. He smirked, and he walked over to the control panel. With the press of the button, he was really to kill the bakana druids.  
  
*** Time Gates ***  
  
Usagi's Pov  
  
" Hime, when you get there a butler will answer the door. Ask for Bulma Briefs, then once you reach her ask for Vegeta, Ooji no all Say-jins." Pluto instructed us. I nodded my head and started towards the portal, when she called me back. "Onegai, Transform into your princess self. Senshi you Henshin. Onegai, shield your ki." Pluto ordered.  
  
I concentrated on the Ginzuishou and felt my clothes melt into a dress, the pearl adorned my hair, and my moon insigni glowed softly. My hair grew longer, and turned a sparkling silver. Dimly I was aware of the Senshi henshinig.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!!!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!!!"  
  
I look at Pluto to see her griping her staff nervously. Haruka noticed too. " Don't worry, Pluto, we'll take care of Koneko-chan," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. Pluto sighed creating a midor/murasaki ringed portal. "Be Careful," Pluto stated. I nodded my head and walked through a portal for the second time that day.  
  
***DBZ Dimension***  
  
Usagi/Serenity P.o.V  
  
We landed on our feet outside of a gigantic mansion, in Senshi formation. Which means my Senshi blocking me from view, weapons raised. Uranus rang the doorbell and a split second later a snooty man opened the door. "Hai," he asked look down at our choice of dress. "We are hear to speak with Bulma Briefs." Uranus bit out curtly. "Do you have invitation?" the man asked look arrogantly at us. That butler was rude, he made my blood boil. Uranus glared at the man, and he took a step back." You want an invitation, well guess what, I'm not in the mood to play game, you see that tree over there?" Uranus stated losing her temper pointing at the tree. The butler nodded uncertainly. "Well..." Uranus started.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!"  
  
The glowing ball of energy flew at the tree with amazing speed, and blew into a million pieces. The poor tree never saw it coming. I turned to see the butler gaping in surprise, fear, and.. recognition at the destruction. "W-what are your names?" stuttered the butler. "Uranus, and Saturn." Uranus relied pointing at each of them at their respective name. "And who is that young lady behind you?" he asked regaining some of his cockiness, craning his neck to try to see me. In seconds Saturn's glaive was leveled at his throat." That's none of your concern." Stated Saturn icily speaking for the first time. The Butler jumped back and gulped. "F-fol-low m-me," the shaken butler stuttered once more.  
  
We enter the household and followed him threw numerous hallway until we reached a door that was hug and oak. The butler knocked on the door than entered. We followed him in to see a woman with aqua hair, reading a book. "Hai, Pirie?" she asked in a kind voice not once glancing up from her book. I immediately like this woman, she had a kind heart. "You have guest." Pirie stated shakily. The woman looked up from her book, and noticed our presence. " You are dismissed, Pirie," The woman stated us in high interest. The man left, glad to get away from Uranus.  
  
"I'm Bulma, How may I help you?" she asked her voice displaying her curiosity. My Senshi bowed their heads and step to the side, trusting Bulma. I stepped forward, and said "I am Princess Serenity, I am here to speak with, Vegeta Ooji no all Say-jins, Bulma-san." I told her, my voice drifting through the room. Bulma paled. "Are you sure you want him, Serenity-hime?" she asked me. "Hai, Bulma-san." I stated shaking my head in affirmative, letting a smile grace my face. Bulma sighed and said, "All right, demo, and call me Bulma-chan." Her sentence was ended with a smile as she went to retrieve the Ooji. As soon as she left the room I sighed and said, "It's all right, Koneko-chan, Don't worry, we're here." I smiled at her than trained my gaze on the door.  
  
Bulma P.O.V.  
  
I walked out the door and wondered why that innocent girl wanted anything to do with Vegeta. Taking the secret passage I made the usual 20 minute walk into a 5 min one. In a few moments I was approaching the gravity room. I heard the sounds of banging and furious explosions. I winced, there went the gravity room. I used the hidden control panel in the wall to open and a very Ooji was in my face. "Why, did you do that Onna?" he growled at me. Not letting him get to me I said "You have visitors." Vegeta stepped back and muttered, "Lie, not that third class baka, Kakarott." I fought the urge to laugh when I heard him. "Lie not Goku-kun." I said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, than asked, "Who?" Just to aggravate the man more I said, " I'm not saying. You have to come and see." Vegeta growled then muttered," weak, baka Onna." I will not let him get to me. I will not let him get to me. I will not let him get to me, I thought over and over in my head. "Come on." I said walking away. Surprisingly enough he followed me. Taking the passage way again, in a few minutes we were there. I opened the door to see Serenity waiting anxiously.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Serenity was startled when the door opened, She looked up to see Bulma walking in. "Here he is." She said. Vegeta walked in clad in his blue Say-jin armor. When his gaze landed on Serenity he paled. Serenity's gaze turned a solid blue.  
  
Vegeta's Flashback (AN:I love these ^_~)  
  
A beautiful Megami danced across the field, her silver hair swaying around her petite figure. "Vegeta?" she called her voice ringing out like bells. Vegeta found himself walking up to the girl and wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Serenity..." he murmured into her hair. " I missed you." She whispered up to the Ooji. Vegeta found himself holding her tighter, as if desperate never to let her go.  
"The Earth will attack, and I will fight." He told her, feeling her tremble in hi arms. "Lie." She whisper into his chest, not wanting him to hear, but with his Say-jin hearing he did. "Wo ai ni." He whispered in her. Serenity looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Ai shiteru," she replied. Vegeta released one hand from her waist to cup her face. With half lidded eyes he leaned down to kiss his love. The two people poured all of their feelings into one simple kiss, wishing it to last forever.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
(AN:THESE TWO FLASHBACKS ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME TO VEGETA AND SERENITY)  
  
SERENITY'S FLASHBACK  
  
Serenity found herself kissing Vegeta with a passion she had though she never knew. Sooner than she liked the moment was shatter by a moon rocking explosion. Vegeta gather Serenity in his arms, and flew full speed towards the Moon Palace.  
  
When they got there half the Palace was demolished. Setting Serenity down on her feet, but never letting her escapes his arms. "Kassan?" cried Serenity tears streaking down her face. There was death and carnage all around the two lovers. Vegeta's head sharply to the left when he felt an evil ki heading their way. "Say here." He told Serenity. She nodded. Vegeta took to the sky to engage the ki. All of the sudden the ki disappeared behind him... with Serenity. "Kuso!" he screamed turning himself around to see an evil witch about to kill his love. "Lie!" he screamed his ebony hair turning blonde, his eyes turning sea green. He threw a hug ki blast at the sword effectively knocking it out of its owner's hands. The witch howled in rage looking at Vegeta. "You are strong! Join the Negaverse!" the witch demanded at him, "You could have all you ever wanted!" Vegeta scowled at her growling, "I have everything that I ever want could want right there." He point at Serenity. "So be it." Growled the witch. Vegeta flew to Serenity and gathered her in his arms. A huge shadow creature flew at them. Vegeta knew there was no way to doge the monster, so he buried his face in his loves neck whispering, "Gomen, Wo ai ni, Wo ai ni!". In seconds the shadow monster hit them and they died in each other's arms.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Serenity and Vegeta both blinked at the same time. Falling out of their stupors. To them it seemed as if they had been standing there forever, when in real world a few seconds. "Vegeta-koi..." Serenity whispered blinking back tears. "Nani?!" asked Bulma glancing between the two.  
  
"Serenity-koi..." whispered Vegeta hoarsely, his eyes softening as he recognized his koibito. All of the sudden Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he started to fall. In a flash of shiro and silver, Serenity was on her knees catching him in her koibito be for he fell to the ground. Serenity cradled him in her arms stroking his jaw whispering, "Wo ai ni."  



	5. All in the Family part 1

Dear Readers,  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long 2 put this chapter up but u know how it gets when u get all that homework & han' with ur friends. So don't get mad. Here's the next chapter & please review. Oh yeah, I want to thank all the people that review & the ones that have been waitn' 4 this chapter & 2 my editor SereityMoon.Who didn't get 2 edited this this one. Well any way hrers what u all been waitin' 4 the 4 chapter 2 Dream  
  
~*~*~*Love & Danger~*~*~*  
  
"Serenity-koi?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta-koi I miss u so much."  
  
"Serenity-koi I will never leave ur side. I would die before anythin' happen 2 you."  
  
"Excuse me 4 interrupting heartfelt moment but how do u knows Vegeta? If I may ask Sereity-koi?"  
  
"Don't u have any manners woman?"  
  
"Don't start with me vegeta. All I want 2 know is why would a pretty young woman would want with a cold hearted beast like u & stop callin' me woman."  
  
Wo..  
  
"That all right Vegeta. I knew she would ask & Bulma u can call me Usagi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere Out of Space *~*~*~*~  
  
[Sereity enjoys ur little moment with ur prince charming but soon ur heart, & ur powers will be mine.]  
  
A man wearin' a black & blue armor (The armor was a mix of a sayain & the armor of Endyimon).  
  
He had jet-black hair & eyes.  
  
"What do u want," asked a very demandin' voice?  
  
"Master, we have located the plant were Serenity has been hiddin' 4 the last 21 years. We also locate were she is at the moment," the guy said.  
  
That's wonderful. Sat a course 4 her scouts, than 4 her. She very powerful out of all of them, besides her sister. Which we shouldn't have problems with sent she's in a different dimension. Now go & get ready for the attack. Oh & get the best warriors incluin' Endyimon," said a very demandin' man. 


	6. All in the Family part 2

Hi this is Mick here with some new & improves chapters of Dream. Don't worried about the other chapter 2 it I will have those fixed so others can read it. I will also have new chapters up as soon as I can. This chapter is still 4 my boy Bubblez there is also another chapter that goes 2 this so don't worried. So on with the story.  
  
~*~*~* All in the Family Part 2~*~*~*  
  
She walked toward the 2 of them. She stops in front of Serena & smiled at her. Serena smiled back. She grabs the girl & hugged her. Vegeta looked at the 2 of them than he looked closely at the girl that was holdin' his angle. A small smiled came across his face as he remember who she was. She backed away from her than walked towards Vegeta. " U better do right by her or u will have more than Amare huntin' 4 ur ass", she told him. "Of Crouse, u know that I wouldn't hurt a hair on head Phoenix", he told her with a smile. The gang couldn't believe what just came out his mouth. She turned around & walked back 2 Piccolo. He kisses her on her 4head. "So how was ur trip 2 the US", he asked. "It was alright. It wasn't what I thought it would be, but it was alright," she told him. Than she look at her fathers friends who looked very confuse. "U maybe askin' urself who am I & how do I know those 2 over there & how I know Piccolo. Well, as u all ready knows that my name is Phoenix. I'm the daughter of Piccolo. I'm also known as Princess Midnight of the White Moon Kingdom & holder of the Night Crystal &" as she pointed 2 Serena & Vegeta, "over there is my twin sister Serenity & her air head bull faced 2 head boyfriend Prince Vegeta". Well I think that was enough excitement for 2day how about we head back 2 Cap. Corp. Before the girls start 2 worried about us. 


End file.
